pyrophobia_zazaras_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dramatic Short Story by Zazara
"Unnng...." She shifted, and rolled over in agony. "D-Daddy?" She wiggled her nose and raised it to sniff the air. Her eyes twitched, and flashed open. "Miss!" she suddenly heard running.... The footsteps sounded familiar. She covered her eyes from the blinding sunlight.M-m...... M..... Ma..... "Ma.... Maria?" The name slipped through her mouth. "Miss! Miss! Are you okay?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, making the blurry vision clear. "Yes... I'm fine... I.... where's.....?" She looked around, and shook her head. "N-nevermind..." she mumbled,"I remember now..." "It's.... it's okay, Aya... I feel the same as you..." Maria looked up, as Aya looked down. They both slowly turned their heads to the house with glowing colors of red, yellow, and orange. Maria noticed the small droplets in Aya's eyes, and quickly looked away. Maria started to dust off her ripped dress, and lifted herself up. "Well...." "Wait, Maria?" Aya held out her hand. "Y-yes, miss? "Could... could you come with me? I'm all alone, now.... I can't just live by myself...." Aya looked down and trailed off. Maria smiled."Of course, miss. How could I reject such an offer?" Her eyes shifted to Aya's hand, but she didn't move. "Please, call me Aya, okay?" Aya said. Maria replied by taking her hand, and lifting her up. Maria turned around, and started to walk. "Let's go, then, shall we?" she said. "Okay." Aya smiled, but when she was about to follow, she wanted to look at her burning home one last time. "Goodbye, Daddy." she whispered. Maria was ahead now. Suddenly, Aya noticed something. It was a rectangular shape that looked like it was thrown out one of the windows. "Huh?" she walked closer. "What is this?" She leaned down to get a better look. It definitely smelled like it came out of the fire... It was a book. A...... special book. "Aya! Where are you?" Maria called. Aya smiled at the book slowly. "I love you, Daddy..." She whispered. She tucked the book in her pocket and ran to Maria. ---- There was a knock on the door.. "Ah! Another visitor!" Aya said, pleased, as she walked to the door. "G-good morning, is this the Drevis Clinic?" "Indeed! Welcome! Your name?" Aya smiled, making the door wide open now. "Oh, my name is Jean. I need you help... You see, I was born rather feeble. I asked my doctor for a check up.... but, well, we're really low on money. That's why I came here, because I heard the doctor does checkups here for free." "That is a fact, Jean. We don't ask for any money." Aya said. "Really?" Jean said. "Of course! Now come right in and I'll set you up!" They both entered the clinic, as Jean hacked loudly, making an echo across the room. "That sounds bad, we should hurry!" Aya said, and Jean followed. "Are you really going to make me feel better?" Jean slowly said, as she was instructed to lay down on the hard surface."Of course! In fact, you will never be sick again, promise. Now, relax, and take a deep breath, and stay still as I apply anesthesia" Aya hesitated. "Your eyes..." "Hm?" Jean said,"Is something wrong?" "Oh, no.... Your eyes, they're pretty.... I can't stop looking at them..." Jean blushed."N-no one has ever said that to me before.... thank you..." Meanwhile, Maria stared at the table in the other room. She looked tired, an worn out, as if she were still with the doctor. "Indeed, doctor.... the mistress is very much like you... it does run in the family..." -Mad Father